Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen
Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen ist eine Hauptquest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Für eine Liste aller Hauptmissionen, siehe Der Weg des Inquisitors Vorangegangene Hauptmission: Das gedämpfte Flüstern bzw. Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit Nächste Hauptmission: Aus der Asche center Tipps: *Bevor Ihr mit dieser Mission weitermacht, solltet Ihr Euch noch einmal genau in Haven umsehen und alles einsammeln was Ihr finden könnt. Außerdem solltet Ihr die Mission Abtrünnige im Hexenwald und Templer im Westen in den Hinterlanden abschließen und auch Euren Kartentisch genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen und die dortigen Einsätze erledigen, da all diese Dinge nach dem Abschluss dieser Mission nicht mehr verfügbar sein werden (gut, die meisten der Einsätze schon. Aber auch nicht alle, also Vorsicht). *Außerdem ist es ratsam, auf dieser Mission Varric und Vivienne in Eurer Gruppe zu haben, da es ihre Zustimmung findet, wenn Ihr die Nebenquest im Verlauf der kommendem Ereignisse abschließt. *Für die Nebenquest benötigt Ihr im Übrigen auch einen Krieger, denkt also bei der Wahl Eurer Gruppenmitglieder daran, insofern Ihr nicht selbst diese Klasse spielt. *Die Gegner im Verlauf dieser Hauptmission sind Stufe 8 - 11 (je nachdem welche Stufe Ihr selbst seid). Erhalt Diese Aufgabe wird automatisch nach dem Abschluss von Das gedämpfte Flüstern oder Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit in Euer Tagebuch eingetragen. Lösungsweg Eine lange Videosequenz lässt Euch Zeuge werden, wie Euer Inqusitior mithilfe seiner neuen Verbündeten heldenhaft die Bresche schließt. Eine große Feier in Haven folgt und Ihr werdet als Held der Stunde gefeiert. Damit dürfte das Spiel doch zu Ende sein, oder nicht? Immerhin ist die Bedrohung für die Welt nun beseitigt! Weit gefehlt. Nun erwartet Euch die Konfrontation mit dem wahren Feind. Eine ganze Armee marschiert auf das ungeschützte Dorf zu und muss irgendwie aufgehalten werden. Die Verteidigung von Haven Bewegt Euch zum Haupttor. Je nachdem, ob Ihr die Magier oder die Templer unterstützt habt, wird entweder Cole oder Dorian sich vor dem Tor befinden und verlangen, dass es geöffnet wird. Leistet der Bitte Folge und Ihr seht Euch zum ersten Mal dem Ältesten gegenüber. Solltet Ihr die Magier unterstützt haben, erhaltet Ihr nach Abschluss der kurzen Videosequenz den und den . Verteidigt anschließend das nördliche Tribok gegen die Wellen der Angreifer (Venatori oder Rote Templer der Stufe 8 - 11, je nachdem, ob Ihr Magiern oder Templern geholfen habt, sich gegen den Einfluss des Ältesten zu wehren) und begebt Euch dann zu seinem südlichen Äquivalent, um es zurückzuerobern. Nachdem der zurückerobert wurde, muss er aufgezogen werden. Der darauffolge Schuss löst eine Lawine aus, die eine erhebliche Anzahl Feinde unter sich begräbt. Jedoch greift ein Drache an und zerstört den Tribok, daraufhin befiehlt der Herold den Rückzug zu den Toren. Rettet die Dorfbewohner Auf Eurem Weg zurück in die spärlichen Befestigungen von Haven kommt Ihr an Harritts Schmiede vorbei, wo derselbe gerade versucht, in sein brennendes Haus hineinzukommen. Zerschlagt mit einem Krieger die Kisten (geht auch als Magier mit Geistschlag oder einem Schurken-Bogenschützen mit Explosiver Schuss), die die Tür blockieren (+128 EP & ), und lauft dann weiter zum Tor (in der Hütte selbst gibt es nichts zu finden, allerdings gibt es ein Vorratslager und einen an der Steinmauer daneben). Wendet Euch im Inneren von Haven nach rechts und helft der Templerin Lysette gegen die Angreifer (+128 EP & ). Lauft dann die Treppe hinauf und nach rechts. Ignoriert die Gegner dort und lauft so schnell es geht in die Taverne, haltet die Aktionstaste gedrückt und helft damit Flissa, rechtzeitig auf die Beine zu kommen, bevor die brennende Taverne über ihr zusammen bricht (+128 EP & ). Kümmert Euch anschließend um die Gegner und begebt Euch dorthin, wo Solas für gewöhnlich zu finden war. Helft Adan und Minaeve auf, bevor ihnen die Töpfe mit Lyrium um die Ohren fliegen (insgesamt +256 EP & ; hier gibt es auch ein Vorratslager), und begebt Euch anschließend an der Taverne vorbei zurück zu der Treppe. (Helft Adan zuerst auf, denn die Explosion wird ihn im schlimmsten Fall als erstes treffen) Weiter geradeaus könnt Ihr Seggrit um Hilfe rufen hören. Scheinbar ist er in dem brennenden Haus eingeschlossen. Übernehmt erneut die Kontrolle über einen Krieger, und schlagt so lange auf die Tür ein, bis sie aufgeht. Als Magier verwendet man Geistschlag oder als Schurken-Bogenschütze Explosiver Schuss (+128 EP & ) . Alternativ könnt Ihr auch rechts die Kisten hinaufspringen und durch die aufgebrochene Seitenwand der Hütte dort ins Innere gelangen. Helft dem Händler auf die Füße und lauft dann weiter in Richtung Kirche, wo Quartiermeisterin Threnn sich gegen weitere Angreifer verteidigen muss. Helft ihr, und die Nebenquest ist abgeschlossen (+128 EP & ; auch hier gibt es noch ein Vorratslager). ( ; ) Besprechung der Lage Betretet anschließend die Kirche und eine weitere Videosequenz folgt. Dorian oder Cole werden offenlegen was der Älteste will: den Herold. :1. Dann opfere ich mich für Haven. :: :'' 2. Warum? Was will er von mir?'' :: :'' 3. Wie kann ich ihn aufhalten?'' ::Vivienne & Der Eiserne Bulle Dann hat ausgerechnet Roderick den rettenden Einfall. "Andraste muss ihn mir gezeigt haben, damit ich ... Euch davon berichten kann." Was meint Ihr damit? :1. Könnte sie das retten, Cullen? (kA) :2. Felsen stoppen keinen Drachen. Varric & Sera :3. Geht. Ich lenke ihn ab. (kA) Bahnt Euch anschließend Euren Weg zu dem Tribok (Ihr erreicht es von dort, wo Ihr zuvor die Templerin Lysette vor den Angreifern gerettet habt) und ganze Wellen von Angreifern werden sich Euch in den Weg stellen. Hier findet sich außerdem noch ein Vorratslager, mit dem Ihr allerdings sparsam umgehen solltet. Schlagt die Angreifer zurück und richtet das schwerfällige Holzkonstrukt neu aus. Wiederholt diesen Vorgang zweimal (wodurch jedes Mal eine neue Welle von Gegnern angreift) und ein kleiner Miniboss taucht auf, der variiert, je nachdem, welche Hauptmission Ihr zuvor abgeschlossen habt (Falls das gedämpfte Flüstern abgeschlossen wurde, steht Ihr der mutierten Form von Hauptmann Denam gegenüber. Falls Ihr Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit abgeschlossen habt, ist es Fiona.): Fiona :Elite-Gegner (Magier) - Stufe 11 :9.576 Lebenskraft (Schwierigkeit: Normal) :18 Rüstung :Elektrizitätsresistenz :Immunität: Lähmung :Immunität: Schlaf Fiona greift standardmäßig mit ihrem Elektrizitätsstab an und besitzt die Fähigkeit . Auch kann sie in einer Schneise aus Blitzen nach hinten springen, um Nahkampfangriffen zu entgehen. Außerdem können Venatori-Bindungsmagier sie mit dem Schutz versehen. Sie hinterlässt nach ihrem Tod stets: : (Basisspiel) ODER : (bei installiertem Eindringling DLC) Denam :Elite-Gegner (Koloss) - Stufe 8 :6.717 Lebenskraft (Schwierigkeit: Normal) :43 Rüstung :Anfälligkeit für Kälteschaden :Feuerresistenz :Immunität: Angst, Schlaf :Immunität: Körperliche Effekte :Immunität: Lähmung Denam nutzt in seiner Form als Koloss der Roten Templer seinen linken Arm wie einen gewaltigen Streithammer. Er beherrscht die Krieger-Fähigkeit Block und ist auch sonst ein äußerst zäher Gegner. Er hinterlässt nach seinem Tod stets: : (Basisspiel) ODER : (bei installiertem Eindringling DLC) Nach der vierten Neuausrichtung des Triboks setzt schließlich eine weitere Videosequenz ein. ________________________________________________________ Schöpfe neue Hoffnung Ihr landet unsanft in einer unterirdischen Höhle und es gilt, irgendwie wieder zu Euren Kameraden aufzuschließen, die Haven dank Eures Opfers rechtzeitig verlassen konnten. Bewegt Euch vorwärts bis Ihr von drei Dämonen angegriffen werdet, wodurch das Tutorial für Fokusfertigkeiten ausgelöst, und auch die einzigartige Klassenfähigkeit freigeschaltet wird. Verlasst anschließend die Höhle und kämpft Euch durch den Schnee in Richtung Eurer Questmarkierung (auf Eurem Weg könnt Ihr noch mit verlassenen Lagerfeuern interagieren, um zu sehen, wie weit vor Euch Eure Verbündeten schon sind). Schließlich könnt Ihr Lichter am Horizont ausmachen und eine weitere, bewegende Videosequenz startet. Nach den folgenden Geschehnissen wird Solas mit Euch sprechen wollen und Euch weitere Informationen über Euren neuen Feind offenbaren. ... noch, wie die Leute reagieren, wenn sie herausfinden, woher die Kugel stammt. Woher wisst Ihr das? :1. Ihr seid zu recht besorgt. :1. Elf Keine Sorge. Sie vertrauen mir. (kA) :2. Hier in der Wildnis ist das egal. (kA) :3. Dann beweist Euren Wert. (kA) :3. Elf Man wird uns die Schuld geben. Ende Ganz egal wie Ihr reagiert, Solas wird Euch anschließend den rettenden Ausweg für Eure frierenden Truppen weisen. Er führt Euch in die Berge zu einer alten, verfallenen Festung: Der Himmelsfeste. Die Zeremonie Nun, da die Inquisition ein neues Hauptquartier gefunden hat, wird es endlich Zeit, einen Inquisitor zu ernennen. Euch. :1. Ich fühle mich geehrt. / Gläubig Mein Glaube wurde belohnt. :3. Sehen das alle so? / Nicht-Mensch Aber ich bin kein Mensch. (kA) :4. Aber ich bin nicht auserwählt. :5. Ich will das nicht! :6. Magier Ihr vertraut einer Magierin/einem Magier? (kA) ... Aber wie Ihr uns führt ist allein Eure Entscheidung. (Fast alle Dialogoptionen haben Auswirkungen auf Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen Spoiler) :1. Ungläubig Ich kämpfe für die Ordnung. ::Cassandra & Sera Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} :1. Gläubig Ich werde dem Glauben dienen. :: Solas & Sera Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} :2. Ungläubig Ich tu es, weil es richtig ist. :: Varric, Solas & Der Eiserne Bulle Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} :3. Corypheus muss gestoppt werden. :: Der Eiserne Bulle & Blackwall :4. Besonderes ::Magier Ich werde ein Zeichen setzen. ::: Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} ::Qunari Ein/e Qunari wird uns führen. :::Sera & Der Eiserne Bulle Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} ::Zwerg Ein/e Zwerg/in wird uns führen. ::: Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} ::Elf Ein/e Elf/in wird uns führen. ::: Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} :5. Ich will Rache. :: Cassandra, Solas & Der Eiserne Bulle : 6. Ich werde es für mich tun. ::Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Blackwall & Sera Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} Ende Damit ist die Inquisition nun bereit für ihre neue Aufgabe, eine der mächtigsten Kräfte von Thedas zu werden und sich dem Ältesten zu stellen. Sobald Ihr gemeinsam mit Euren Beratern den Thronsaal betretet, und die Kontrolle über Euren Charakter zurückerhaltet, schalten sich außerdem noch die drei Kodexeinträge , und frei. Belohnung Erfahrung Pro gerettetem Dorfbewohner: *+128 EP * Insgesamt: *896 EP * Für den Abschluss der Quest: *+971 EP * Beute * (möglich) * (möglich) * * ODER (bei installiertem Eindringling DLC) wenn Fiona der Gegner war * ODER (bei installiertem Eindringling DLC) wenn Denam der Gegner war Nach Abschluss der Quest außerdem: * * * Geschichte *Umzug in das neue Hauptquartier der Inquisition: Die Himmelsfeste *Neue Sammelquests werden freigeschaltet *Beginn der nächsten Hauptmission: Aus der Asche *Eine Vielzahl neuer Kartentisch-Einsätze werden verfügbar: Der Kartentisch Rubrik 4 Freigeschaltete Einsätze, die sich auf die letzte abgeschlossene Hauptmission beziehen: Wenn Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit abgeschlossen wurde: *''Val Colline vor den Venatori retten'' *''Unter dem Befehl von Ser Barris gegen Dämonen kämpfen'' *''Untersuche Mann dem Abscheulichkeit vorgeworfen wird'' *''Der Arl von Redcliffe (Inquisition)'' *''Gerüchte über Maleficare'' *''Falsche Anschuldigungen'' *''Magier im Vendanwald stellen'' *''Mit Hasmals Templern verhandeln'' Wenn Das gedämpfte Flüstern abgeschlossen wurde: *''Aufarbeitung des Magieraufstandes'' (wenn die Magier Verbündete sind) *''Informationen der Großverzauberin'' (wenn die Magier verpflichtet wurden) *''Eine Anfrage aus Hasmal beantworten'' Folgende Quests sind nicht länger verfügbar: *Templer im Westen *Abtrünnige im Hexenwald Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze sind nicht länger verfügbar: *''Sorgen eines Adeligen zerstreuen'' *''Die Rote Jenny sagt: "Geben und Nehmen"'' *''Der Kult von Andraste'' *''Andrastes Geheimnisse'' en:In Your Heart Shall Burn Kategorie:Der Weg des Inquisitors Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Solas Kategorie:Varric Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Sera Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle Kategorie:Vivienne Kategorie:Dorian